A Gift from the Heart
by Reiven
Summary: Gen-fic. It’s Tamaki’s birthday and Haruhi just remembered. And ‘now’ she’s stumped. What do you get someone who already has everything, especially in the limited time you have left?


**Authoress**: Reiven.  
**Rating**: General.  
**Genre**: Humour.  
**Character(s)**: Haruhi, Tamaki and the Host Club.  
**Classification**: Mainly Gen, though pairing interpretation is completely up to you.  
**Summary**: It's Tamaki's birthday and Haruhi just remembered. And '_now_' she's stumped. What do you get someone who already has everything, especially in the limited time you have left?

**

* * *

**

**A Gift from the Heart  
**_By Reiven_

_

* * *

_

Fujioka Haruhi paced the long, lavishly decorated hallways of the upper corridors of Ouran High School lost in thought. She'd woken up early that morning and proceeded to her usual routine: washing clothes, preparing breakfast and getting ready for school. But sometime during the reach for the softener and the spin drying of her fathers dresses, she came to the shocking realization that it was currently fourth day of the month of April; which meant that it had been exactly two months since her birthday on the fourth of February where she had discovered that her senior, Suoh Tamaki was exactly ten months older than her. And by a series of complex calculations on her part, came to the untimely conclusion that it would mean that his birthday would fall on the fourth of April, which was coincidentally, _today_.

As it stood, Haruhi had two choices. One, she could just go over to Tamaki and tell him that she'd been too preoccupied to remember his birthday. But choice number one will unquestionably bring on very bad results such as; a) Tamaki would cry, curl up in the far corner of the room and chose not to talk to her ever again. All to the condescending laughter of the twins. Result b) would be that Tamaki would not be mad and would just spare her a forced smile and the both of them would just go about their day without glitch; if you don't count the overwhelming wave of guilt that would gnaw at Haruhi if result 'b' would _ever_ happen.

The second choice Haruhi had would be to find a present for Tamaki before the designated surprise birthday party that the rest of the Host Club had planned for Tamaki. Normally, Tamaki would have been fully aware of anything and everything that took place under his nose (except if it involved the semi-obvious things such as Haruhi's sexuality) but this party had been organized by Kyoya…enough said.

"That's it!" Haruhi thumped her balled fist into her left palm as a light bulb went off in her head. The answer should have been obvious since the beginning. When in doubt, ask Kyoya-sempai…but he would no doubt charge a fee for the inquiry…

Haruhi decided then that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to ask her bespectacled sempai. She would probably have better luck asking for advice from the twins.

"That's it!" Haruhi snapped her finger in the air when a second light bulb went off in her brain. Hikaru and Kaoru should know what Tamaki would like for his birthday. But, this was Hikaru and Kaoru she was thinking about. They'd either suggest she give him something that would only add to their amusement, which was most of the time not even legal, or they would tease him endlessly about her complete disregard of his important day. This second idea would no doubt raise the probability of result 'a' and that would completely undermine these long winded thoughts going through her head.

Perhaps asking for advice from Hikaru and Kaoru would not be such a good idea. In fact, he'd probably have much better luck trying to talk to the dust bunnies residing inside her dresser. Wait! Dust bunnies…bunny…Usa-chan…Hunny-sempai!

'_Give Tama-chan some cake!'_

The incorporeal voice of Hunny squeaked inside her brain, and she felt her progress in the matter hitting the floor with a resounding splat. It wouldn't really be any point asking Hunny for advice now since she could already hear what his answer would be. He was just such a sweet person; Haruhi had to wonder whether the evil Hunny that Renge had scripted out--wait, Renge!--Nooooo!

Haruhi nearly tore out her own hair at the thought of asking Renge. Judging by her otaku and fangirling nature, Haruhi had no doubt that what Renge thinks up would involve illicit sexual intercourse between two boys (since she doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl) and…no. Just no. Once Renge gets into her fangirling zone, Haruhi would be better off talking to a brick wall.

…Brick wall…

"That's it!" A smile curved at the side of her lips as she sped off towards the third year classrooms in search for the only member of the Host Club that seemed _relatively_ normal.

- - - - -

'_As long as it comes from the heart, Tamaki will like it.'_

Mori-sempai's words repeated themselves as Haruhi took a long stroll through endless hallways and corridors that made up forty-percent of Ouran. Her arms crossed over her chest, eyes looking forward, but not really paying attention to where she was going.

She had been right in going to Mori-sempai for advice. Though he didn't speak a lot, whenever he had something to say, you could be sure that it was something deep and meaningful.

Walking aimlessly as her feet led the way. Up to stairways, through a few bends and turns and down a few staircases, the next thing Haruhi realized was that he feet were starting to become numb, and somehow, she had ended up right in front of the school's high-tech kitchen.

Allowing her muddled brain to formulate a decent idea, Haruhi nearly skipped into the deserted kitchen when the thought of a gift hit her. It was cheap, efficient and simple. Her troubles were solved! She could just kiss Mori-sempai at the moment, and what a gift that would be to the girl population of Ouran.

And so Haruhi worked. And worked. And worked. And eventually when she finished, casting a proud gaze over the result of her handy work, she glanced over to the clock and discovered that she'd finished with just ten minutes to spare before the fiesta, because that's exactly what she imagined the birthday bash would turn out to be…minus the alcohol and drunken hobo's (or as it would be at her father's parties; transvestites).

"Haruhi!" Haruhi twirled around at the call, eyes falling on the irritated face of Hikaru's. "Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you for the past hour. It's almost time for Tono's party…or have you forgotten?"

Haruhi always hated the knowing look he usually wore on his face, "N-No. Of course not!" Turning to the white, silk handkerchief she'd chosen to use to wrap Tamaki's present (it was a gift from her mother) and finishing it up with a neat red bow, she gathered it in her hands and followed the still smirking Hikaru out the door, back up a few flights of stairs, back a few corridors and junctions and back down a few flights of stairs until they came to a stop before the towering doors of the music room.

"Kyoya-sempai should be bringing him around in a couple of minutes; so get to your places," Kaoru directed the final two members of the Host Club to their designated hiding places, as all their others and the guests had taken theirs, and there they stayed for approximately two minutes in complete darkness, neither one daring to make a peep. It seemed to be hardest for Hikaru and Kaoru, both whom had started to turn blue from the feat.

"--will increase club profits by a reasonable margin."

They heard Kyoya's voice finish as the doors to the music room began to open.

"I still don't see why Haruhi has to be involved in this. As the father, I don't think it's a very honourable move for someone of her fragile state of mind."

Haruhi heard the composed words of her two sempai's and sighed. What scheme were they cooking up now that involved her? Quite frankly, she wished she'd never have to find out. She'd also heard Tamaki mention the word 'her' when referring to herself, and hoped that neither of the girls heard that.

"Okay, on three. Three…" she heard Hikaru and Kaoru's simultaneous whispering and prepared herself for the jump.

"Two…"

"One."

At that exact moment, the stream of lights burst through the room with such intensity that it would have sent Nekozawa into permanent isolation. All the people present (mostly consisting of the club's customers, which frankly, made up ninety-nine percent of the guests. The measly one percent consisted of the Host Club members and their inanimate companions) jumped out of their hiding places to greet the dumbstruck Tamaki.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted simultaneously, blowing whistles and throwing confetti into the air.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the almost undignified display commoner barbarianism, as Hikaru had first labeled this act when Haruhi first told him about the way people where she lived threw a surprise party. He'd gasped at the thought of a party without caviar and champagne, with people joking, laughing and having a blasting good time instead of _mingling_…but just look at them now.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! Look at this banner. Usa-chan and I made it together!" Hunny leaped happily over to where Tamaki was still dumbfounded near the door.

"It looks great, Hunny-sempai," Tamaki smiled, looking at the wide piece of white paper with splatters of paint of so many bright colours that it could be hazardous to ones health if stared at for too long.

Obviously overjoyed at Tamaki's approval, Hunny smiled broadly and flounced over to where the towering Mori was standing near the refreshments table.

"Who's idea was this?" Tamaki asked, besieged as he received a glass of orange liquid from Kyoya. Smiling and waving over at Haruhi to join them.

"A little bit of everybody's," Kyoya replied, taking a sip and pausing as the strange taste of instant orange mix nipped his taste buds. "Hikaru and Kaoru were ones who had suggested a party. It was Haruhi's idea to throw this type of surprise party. Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai were in charge of refreshments and cake and I was the one who took care of the rest. And to be quite honest, because of Haruhi, the margin of expenses for this party, as opposed to the one we threw for you last year was cut down by an astounding sixty-percent. Her debt will have to seriously be reconsidered following this," There was a sinister glint in Kyoya's eyes, or rather, one the edge of his lenses that usually made Haruhi feel like it would be a safe time for her to find a deep hole in the corner of the world somewhere to hide.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki's dog ears perked up at the mention and his eyes snapped over to where Haruhi was standing at his right. "Haruhi! You're such a sweetheart!" He squealed, grabbed her in a bear hug and began twirling her around; not caring if the glass in hand spewed orange liquid everywhere before slipping out of his hand and falling slowly, albeit gently, right into Kyoya's awaiting palm; he, who seemed to be the only one without at least one drop of juice on his spotless uniform.

Haruhi, through the churning inside her stomach, chalked it up to another show of Kyoya's supernatural Shadow King powers.

"Tono! Tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru excitedly jogged up to them. "Hurry up and open your presents."

"Yay! Presents!" Tamaki squealed, equally as excited and threw his arms (that had been previously connected to Haruhi at the shoulders) up in the air as the three of them celebrated.

"I want to see what Haruhi got you."

It was that knowing look twinkling in Hikaru's eye again causing Haruhi to glare at him though the overwhelming radiance of Tamaki's aura was blinding them. Before Haruhi could even comprehend anything, she felt a nudge at the small of her back, pushing her forward. Turning her head, though she should not have been surprised by now, to see Kaoru's innocently smiling face.

"Fine," she consented through gritted teeth as Tamaki took on round two of his eager-puppy-dog-eye look. Making a brief visit to the mountains of presents lined up on one of the empty tables, she picked out her clearly more diminutive and less extravagant present, though she hoped that it wouldn't be another of the 'visit to Haruhi's house' episode. If there was one thing she could stand less than rich people (present company excluded--on occasions), it was sympathetic rich people.

"Aww, how cute!"

She heard a few of the girl coo.

"I…err…didn't have enough time to wrap it, Tamaki-sempai. I was--"

"It's okay, Haruhi!" Tamaki engulfed her in a hug. "Father is already touched that you brought something!" And as if the comment hit home, the blonde stopped in his tracks and took on a serious look, "You weren't forced to fast for one week just to get this present, did you, Haruhi? I would be aghast to think that you had to go any type of pain just to buy me something on my special day!" The hug returned, so did the dramatic tears that were commonly associated with Tamaki's often overblown, theatrical response. This earned Tamaki applause from the crowd and Haruhi a couple of sympathetic glances.

"No, I didn't have to fast or pawn off my belongings for this present," Haruhi sometimes wondered if it was worth the time and effort spent trying to explain things to her sempai. "It isn't anything special, though. Not like the lavish and fancy things you're probably used to receiving."

"Anything from you is already special," Tamaki replied; his expression surprisingly calm and from the small smile he had on his face and the tone in which he answered, Haruhi figured that his comment must have been genuine. She answered him with a smile of her own before holding out a white wrapped gift.

Tamaki received with equal amounts of resigned excitement before tugging on one end of the red ribbon, unraveling the decoration and allowing the silky material to slide away, revealing what seemed to be an ordinary muffin.

All present blinked away the after-effects of the suspense as they examined Haruhi's peculiar gift.

"It's nothing special," Haruhi repeated, looking at nothing by the fluffy looking confectionery in Tamaki's palm; an almost wistful, faraway look in her eye. "I wasn't sure what to get you at first, but then I remembered this recipe…it had always been my favourite, and the last one my mother baked for me on my birthday before she died."

A wave of touched sniffles echoed though the crowd. The girls were dabbing their eyes and comforting each other with a consoling tap on the shoulder. Hunny was weeping softly into Mori's shoulders as the tall senior cast an unreadable gaze over at Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru both stayed silent from their position behind an equally silent Kyoya. Tamaki looked at the muffin, at Haruhi and back to the muffin. Much to everyone surprise, he bent down over the table behind him, took a knife and proceeded to cut the muffin into two.

"Then it's only right for you to share it with me, isn't it?" He smiled, holding out half the muffin to Haruhi before taking a bite out of his own. "Mmm…delicious," Tamaki answered enthusiastically after swallowing a bite, "But that's just as expected."

After a moment of silence, Haruhi looked up to meet Tamaki's gaze; a smile breaking the surface of her face as she nodded. The girls around were instantly besotted (again) by Haruhi's sweetness and many of them planned to designate Haruhi as their host for the next few months.

The whole momentary drama died out after a record breaking three minutes and twenty seven seconds (according to Kyoya's inner timer) since most of the dramatic scenes would only last the most two minutes, especially if Tamaki was present.

"Haruhi!"

Licking the remaining crumbs off of her fingers (before Tamaki could do so first) she turned around to face the pout and unhappy looks on Hikaru and Kaoru's faces.

"How come Tono's the only one who gets your muffin?"

"It's his birthday--"

"Hah! Serves you doppelgangers right! Everyone knows that Haruhi cares about me the most! This is why I'm the only one to get a taste of Haruhi's mother's super special muffin made with love and affection."

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! I want to taste your mothers' super special muffin too!" Hunny jumped into Haruhi's arms, sparing her a teary-eyed look.

"I…"

"Don't listen to them, Haruhi!" Tamaki cast Hunny back into Mori's awaiting arms and swooped Haruhi off her feet (as the girls all cooed and fainted), "Come, let us both escape the wrath of these evil minions that are tying to steal your mother's super secret recipe!"

"Not fair, Tono!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted simultaneously as they chased him (still with Haruhi in his arms) around the room. Hunny was still whimpering in Mori's arms about muffin, which the dark haired teen answered by handing him a plate of strawberry cake. That satisfied him endlessly and all thoughts of muffins were quickly forgotten. Kyoya stood composed to the side, one hand furiously jutting down notes in his ledger book while the other's fingers moved with speed and precision over the buttons of the calculator. The fact that he was in the process of doing both at the same time while standing up was yet another point Haruhi chalked up to the unknown powers of the Shadow King. The girls all looked on in envy; some of them drooled, some ogled and others just downright fainted. But that was all in a days work at the Ouran High School Host Club.

Tamaki's birthday bash continued and Haruhi was still continuously pestered through out the day about baking more of her mother's super special muffins, baked with a secret blend of secretly grown herbs, coupled with a dash of love and a pinch of genuine sweetness; to which she answered with an exasperated sigh. She didn't really know what the big deal these people were making about it. There wasn't even a super secret recipe involved in the making of these muffins!

Next time she's just have to learn to control what she said around them.

'_Dear mother in heaven…'_ Haruhi thought sadly, as the sounds of glass breaking and the twins' ringing laughter reached her ears, followed subsequently by Tamaki's enraged roar. _'What was I thinking when I agreed to attend this?'_

Somewhere in heaven, her mother laughed.

**

* * *

**

-- Owari --

* * *

I'm quite pleased with the way this story turned out; fairly humorous and fluffy at the same time. I just love Tamaki being sweet to Haruhi.


End file.
